Adrina Ollerton and The Boy Who Lived
by Lana Del Taco
Summary: Adrina Ollerton comes from a line of pureblood witches and wizards, so when her Hogwarts letter arrives, its no surprise. However, it is a surprise when she boards the train and ends up sharing a Compartment with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Trouble will ensue as Adrina goes through her first year of Hogwarts, finding out about three headed dogs, dragon eggs, and much much more
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Adrina Ollerton hummed to herself as she paged through a spell book, only a week until she would join her siblings at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. The smell of bacon wafted into her bedroom. Her mum must've been cooking breakfast. Her entire family was magical, her mother, her father, and her older brother as well, but unlike most pure-blood families they lived in the muggle world. It helped them keep their judgement un-biased and clear, unlike most pure-bloods that hated muggles. Muggle means non-magic folk, a pure-blood's a witch or wizard made up of only magical inheritance, a half-blood was someone who had one muggle parent and one wizard parent, and finally a muggle-born is someone magical born from two muggles, sometimes prejudicely called a Mud-Blood.

She wondered why the wizarding world had so many terms, but it was best not to question it.

"DRINA! WAKE UP YA LAZY ARSE"

Axel Ollerton shouted from the bottom of the staircase, running a hand through his shadow black hair, rolling his glassy blue eyes. He was a major looker and the eye candy of the Gryffindor house. It inevitably did go to his head, but Adrina still loved him. He was her big brother after all. She was just entering her first year at Hogwarts while he was a fourth year.

"I'M ALREADY UP YA GIT, IF YOU ACTUALLY CAME UP HERE, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN, I'M ALREADY UP!"

That was how the two usualy fought. Just verbal bits, nothing physical really.

Bernada Ollerton rolled her eyes and continued swirling around the egg yolks before turning towards her husband, Monroy Ollerton, "you think they'll ever get along?"

His lips turned up in a smile as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"If they get hungry"

Adrina rolled her eyes before jumping up off her bed and walking over to her closet.

_What to wear...what to wear..._

"CAW!"

"HOLY FLIPPING BLUDGER!"

Adrina fell over onto the floor and held a hand over her heart in hopes to stop its rapid beating.

"Merlin Daxy, nearly gave me a heart attack"

She stood up and lifted the rusted window sill, revealing a black owl with narrowed yellow eyes, in his beak he held a little envelope with a red crest. That little crest was enough to stop her heart from beating.

"Drina, what the pheonix are you doing up he-"

Axel was cut off as he swung open the door, staring open mouthed at the owl.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Like a fish out of water, Adrina's mouth opened up and down, trying to form the word yes, but inevitably just nodding her head.

"MUM, DAD! DRINA'S GOT HER LETTER!"

Just like that foots were pounding up the stairs.

Despite the situation, Adrina found herself wondering why her family referred to her as that, _Drina_... The only difference between Drina and Adrina was one letter. Not much of a nickname. Though it was meant to be warm and loving, so she wasn't going to correct them.

Bernada and Monroy burst into the room, as soon as they saw the letter beaming smiles lit up their faces. Not that they would admit it, but they were starting to wonder if she was a squib, having shown no magical abilities, except for her interest in all things magical. No matter how much they loved her, no doubt this made them exceedingly proud.

"Oh honey...!" Bernada clasped her hands together.

After about a minute of pure shocked silence, Adrina burst forward, not even minding that the owl nipped at her finger, and practically ripped open the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, _  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear , _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed list of all necissary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st, we expect your letter of reply no later then July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand _  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _  
_1 set glass or crystal phials _  
_1 telescope _  
_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

"I'm going to Hogwarts" Adrina breathed, taking a second to read it over.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

She yelped, a bright smile overtaking her face.

"Yes, and as of yet we're no longer siblings, seriously don't associate with me" Axel interupted.

"Axel...shut up" even still there was a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 1: Wands and Potters, Oh My!

**Chapter One**

_Wands and Potters, Oh My!_

"Now Remember, speak very clearly"

"Yes Mum, I know, can we go now? Pleaaaase?"

"Eager to spend all my money?"

"Yes, absolutely, I'm going to buy everything in the store, stop distracting me, lets go"

"We've got to wait for your brother"

"Why, the big git knows how to use floo powder right?"

"Yes but that's not the point"

"Muuumm!"

Bernada glared pointedly at her impatient daughter as she remembered herself at that age. Exactly the same, of course. Impatient, excited, and far too curious. Now if only Adrina would get in as much trouble as her father did, which was none. Axel was more like Monroy then Adrina was, so if not, it wouldn't be a surprise.

Axel gracefully slid down the banister, quirking an annoyed brow at his little sister, the twit. He wore a long sleeved light blue button down that brought out his eyes, and a pair of darkwash black jeans.

"D'you have a date or something?" Adrina furrowed her brow, openly scrutianizing him.

He too rolled his eyes and softly shoved Adrina before striding into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of the floo powder, a powder that helped transport witches and wizards.

"Why yes, that's what big kids do, Drina, they go on dates" He spoke slowly, a cocky smirk overtaking his face before throwing down the powder and shouting dramatically.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Adrina and her mother rolled their eyes in sync.

Despite the fact that Adrina was focused mostly on getting a pet, she couldn't help but wonder,

_Who was stupid enough to go on a date with Axel?_

._.

"Okay where to next?" Bernada wondered aloud, digging through her enchanted purse. It never became full, literally anything could fit in it, even a vault...for example.

She pulled out the list of all the things they would need and uncapped a liquid quil pen, crossing of madame malkins, she had bought it from a muggle store called Mikals? Micheals? Michaels? something like that. It was quite useful and she never had to dip it in ink. Most of the stuff on the list already crossed off.

"Well Ollivanders is just around the corner, or the Magical Managarie isn't too far" Bernada pointed off to the large sign.

Diagon Alley was everything Adrina's ever dreamt of. Having only read about it, as she didn't join Axel on his first year shopping trip. Speaking of Axel, he was now eating fire chips and drinking butterbeer with a frizzy haired blonde chick. She had never seen the blonde before, and found it curious considering Axel almost always had his fangirls over raving about him teaching them 'muggle life.'

_That must be why his head seems so big _Adrina smirked at the thought.

Turning back to her mother she smiled sheepishly "Sorry what?."

Bernada sighed "Ya know what kiddo? I'm gonna go get a firewhiskey and revisit some old friends, but heres the list, you only need a pet and a wand now, and here" she pulled a sack of galleons out of her purse "take this and go ahead shopping, afterwards you can meet me over by Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions."

After the words take and go shopping, Adrina stopped listening and began running for the shops, a huge smile on her face. _I'mgettingawandimgettingawandimgettingawand_ was all that ran through her head before she hit smack dab into a boy.

He had shaggy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a pair glasses fell off his face at the sudden shove. _He's kinda cute _she noted.

"Oh, I am so so so sorry!" Adrina hissed and bent down to pick up the now cracked glasses before trying to not-so awkwardly put them back on him. After about a second of tilting and they still weren't on right, she gave up and held out her hand.

"The bint who just broke ya glasses goes by the name of Adrina, Adrina Ollerton" She spoke cheerfully, flashing him a friendly, but soft, smile "and about the glasses, I'm about to go get my wand right now, first year Hogwarts and all, so as soon as I do I promise to fix them!." She was babbling and once she managed to shutup, she could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"About to go get your wand?" The boy questioned, his face lighting up, "Same here, Do you mind if I get my wand?"

Her forehead scrunched up "Uh, its not up to me whether or not you get a wand."

By now both their faces were muddled with confusion before the boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said something.

"No what I meant is, do you mind, if I go and get my wand with you?"

Adrina laughed a little too hard causing a couple of other kids to give them weird looks

"No problem, can I get your name?" _see, Axel was wrong, I can be nice_.

" I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

Recognition lit up Adrina's face and she let out a squeal, which actually sounded more like a dying animal if you asked her, but none the less, a squeal, and suddenly lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair. It took her a second of staring, and him blushing, for her to realize how awkward the actual situation had become.

"Er, sorry, I wanted to get a peek at the scar, I'm so rude. I promise, I'm only like this sometimes, okay maybe all the time, but yeah. I can't believe I knocked over, the Harry Potter"

_Way to go Adrina, not only are you an agressive git with no hand eye cordination, but now you're a creepy fangirl, charmer of the year everybody _she mentally facepalmed.

"So, do you wanna go get our wands?" he was quick to change the subject, but Adrina had no problem with that.

"Sure, sure"

._.

"You two happen to be some of the hardest customers I've had in quite some time"

"Not that that's a bad thing though, I do love a good challenge"

Ollivander stood, forehead sweaty, and store practically destroyed. Harry Potter and Adrina Ollerton had tried almost every wand in the store, lights were broken, chairs were set on fire, windows broken and both were starting to get impatient.

"Though, , I do have an ickle of an idea as for what wand might agree with you..." he spoke mostly to himself, turning to the back of the store and disappearing.

"My hand hurts" Adrina furrowed her brow and held up the little scar one of the wands had left.

"I understand completely" he smiled grimly and flashed the little burn mark on his knuckle.

Finally, Ollivander returned, revealing a beautiful looking wand, though Adrina recognized it. It looked exactly like the one Lord Voldemort had, as she's seen in textbooks at least. She said nothing, simply backed away from the wand, already feeling the wands immediate dislike for her.

Adrina turned back to Ollivander, staring at the man she slightly admired. He could create wands, he could take wood, and turn it into a magical essence, and she found that _wicked_. In a way, Adrina understood him when he spoke of Wands like they were people. Something so alive, something able to produce magic, had to have preferences, and that spoke in levels with each wizard the wand picked.

The minute Harry touched the wand a warmth seemed to glow inside of him, Adrina could practically see it, and no matter wo owned a wand like Harry's, she smiled at the sight. It was amazing how good he and the wand looked together. She could only imagine hers.

" , please, I cannot wait anymore, I could just die, isn't there any other wands maybe for me?" her brow furrowed and she pouted.

"I think there might be one that could work but...I just assumed...Its nothing like your parent's wands, while you're almost exactly like them..." he hummed before reaching underneath the desk and revealing a extremely dusty wand box, with...with...were the corners of the box burnt!?

"Merlin! What happened?" Adrina gasped and pointed towards the crisp sides.

"I let other new wizards try out this wand, it usually ended with the wand burning for hours, as if it had a fever, very very peculiar this wand" he lifted off the lid and revealed a magnificent wand. Adrina was in love at first sight.

It was such a deep black that it almost shined, the handle was smooth at first, stopping with four rings, like a household objects handle, before smoothing out and eventually turning into a round neck, after that the end of the wand spouted and was in a way...slowly cracked? every five inches it suddenly turned. It was crooked and imperfect, and Adrina was intrigued.

"What is it about this wand? Why has it been so difficult?" she said in awe, not daring touch the wand, but practically breathing on it she was so close.

"Eleven and a half inches, ebony, Unicorn core, irrefutable, hard"

"By Unicorn core, did you mean Unicorn tail hair?" Adrina presumed.

Ollivander shook his head rapidly "No, neither from Mane either, this core is made from an untapped nerve in the eye of a blind Unicorn, poor thing."

Adrina gasped, her eyes red with unshed tears, she'd always had a knack for Potions and Charms, but she did have a great care for animals, and one so pure as a unicorn should not have suffered at all. Not like that.

He placed the wand in her hand and somehow, she already knew how to hold the wand, her entire insides filling with a sour kind of warmth, similar to Harry's, but...not? Either way she liked it. No..she loved it.

"This is the one" She nodded, steeling her still watery eyes reaching into her little purse, "How much?"

._.

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys, okay so I've got a couple things I want to tell you. First, a very big and special thanks to FireDragonAeryn who gave me a fabulous little review, and I'd love to hear more from you, Second, I have a poll on my page for this story if you could all help out and answer it, I'll have polls up randomly for this story but ill always let you know about it, Third for whatever the reason, whenever I upload documents onto here, it deletes randoms words in the document and I cannot fix it, it has gotten a lot better from when it started, so if there's anything missing I am so so sorry, Fourth I made a pottermore for Adrina but I will not reveal it until after the sorting hat chapter because I don't want ANY spoilers, and finally If I ever don't update for more then four days its because i'm having problems with the bills at home, so sorry, but uh yeah.

In the next chapter we will be featuring our favorite Weasley's, Hermione, Adrina's pet, and maybe a scene were Axel embarrasses Hermione.


End file.
